


Calendar Shoot 2.0

by Araloth



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Animated GIFs, Boyfriends, Dirty Talk, Embedded Images, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Phone Sex, Photography, Pictures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:34:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Araloth/pseuds/Araloth
Summary: It’s that time of year again, time for submissions to the annual LAFD sexy firefighter calendar. Buck is eager to try again, only this year he plans on actually taking Eddie up on all his free photography advice…





	Calendar Shoot 2.0

Buck grinned when he saw the flyer. He’d seen how happy Chimney had been winning last year, but that didn’t mean Buck wasn’t eager to take another shot at it himself. Buck could have some fun, show off a little bit, and maybe make a bit of a fool of himself- all for a good cause. Buck snapped a picture of the flyer with his phone and jogged into the team locker room.

“What’s got you so chipper?” Chimney asked as Buck practically bounced into the room.

"LAFD calendar." Buck smiled wide and wiggled his eyebrows a little. He sat down on one of the locker room benches facing Chimney.

"Oh, you think you've got a shot this year?" Chimney smirked.

Buck shrugged. "Well, you know-"

“Cause I got to say-“ Chimney flexed his arms and patted his stomach. “This all still looks as good as last year.”

Bobby laughed from further down the locker room. “You know Buck, I usually try and stay neutral in these things, but I’ve got to say I think Chimney’s head could stand to be deflated a bit. This keeps up I’m not sure we have a helmet that will fit him…”

“Cap really?” Chimney turned to face him, feigning hurt. “You wound me.”

Buck laughed along with Bobby and Chimney. Eddie walked into the locker room a minute later and gave them all a confused look.

“What’s going on?” Eddie asked.

Chimney nodded to Buck. “Cap and your boy here think he’ll beat me for the sexy firefighter calendar this year.”

Eddie shrugged magnanimously, a small smile tugging on the corner of his mouth. “Would they pick the same person two years in a row?”

“Oh!” Chimney grabbed his chest miming being stabbed. “You too Eddie?”

“None of that.” Bobby pointed to where Chimney was still acting a grievous injury. “You get hurt enough as it is.”

"Point taken." Chimney shook his head and narrowed his eyes at Buck. "Well if yours truly can't represent the 118 again this year-“ He slung an arm around Eddie’s shoulders. “-then I’m throwing my weight behind good Mr. Diaz here.”

“I don’t know.” Eddie winked at Buck. “I’m not sure if I’m feeling it this year.”

Buck grinned and stood up to give Eddie a quick kiss. Chimney made a gagging sound.

“Ugg,” Chimney rolled his eyes. “I think I preferred it when you were still at each other throats.”

"You're dating my sister," Buck said pointedly. "You and Maddie have no room to complain about PDA."

“He’s right Chim…” Bobby laughed. “That being said-“

"Yes, Cap." Buck pulled back from Eddie, albeit reluctantly. "Keeping things professional at work."

Chimney snorted. “We’ll see how long that lasts.”

Buck flipped him off, still grinning. Bobby shook his head and left the locker room, already finished changing into his work gear. Chimney followed him a few moments later, leaving Buck alone with Eddie.

“So you really don’t want to go out for the calendar?” Buck asked.

Eddie shrugged. "Eh it's for a good cause and all, but I think it's in good hands with you."

Buck smiled wider. “Well you know in that case I might need some help picking out what pictures to send in.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie cocked an eyebrow knowingly.

“Yeah.” Buck leaned up next to him. “Know anybody who might be interested?”

“I could probably think of a few names.” Eddie chuckled. “I’ll make you a list.”

Buck snorted. “Seriously though how ‘bout it? I know you said your niece helped you with yours last year…”

Eddie laughed. “I may have exaggerated her role in helping me just a little bit…”

"I knew it," Buck smirked. "So what do you say? You and me later- a little sexy photoshoot?"

Eddie actually licked his lips. “I’ll look forward to it…”

“Good.” Buck wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. “It’s a date.”

***

When their shift ended later that afternoon, Buck followed Eddie back to his house. Buck had changed into a simple t-shirt and jeans, nothing too exciting, but hopefully enough to catch the eye of the calendar committee.

“So where do you want to do this at?” Buck asked. “Inside or outside?”

"Outside for sure," Eddie smirked and waved Buck around to the small backyard. "Got to take advantage of all this natural light."

“You’re the expert.” Buck smiled. “Sounds good to me.”

“We’ll start off simple,” Eddie said. “Go stand over by that tree…”

Buck followed Eddie's lead, and Eddie took a couple of pictures of him just leaning against the tree and smiling from different angles. When Eddie was apparently satisfied, he motioned for Buck to move. "Do one or two flexing…"

Working through a couple of different poses that would make his arms pop, Buck smiled at the camera. He felt his cheeks heat up a little when he realized that at this point he was posing for Eddie as much as he was for his calendar submission.

“Nice.” Eddie grinned. “Now why don’t we lose the shirt.”

Buck yanked his t-shirt off over his head. Eddie snapped a few more pictures with his phone, before stopping and setting it down for a second.

"I'll be right back." Eddie smiled, a little mischievously Buck thought and ran into his house. He came out a few minutes later with a large bucket, and Buck had a pretty good feeling what he was planning even before he saw it was filled with water. Buck laughed.

“I hope that’s not too cold.”

Eddie rolled his eyes. “Relax.” He took the bucket and carefully poured a little water –thankfully warm- onto Buck’s shoulder’s letting it run down his chest and arms. Eddie whipped it off before it could soak Buck’s jeans, but when Eddie was finished Buck’s chest and arms were glistening in the late afternoon sun. Eddie smiled and picked up his phone again. “Perfect…”

As Eddie started taking another round of pictures, Buck felt the faintest of stirrings in his pants. Buck would freely cop to being a bit of a show-off, and there was something about having Eddie take these pictures for him that was starting to turn Buck on. From the little flush in Eddie's cheeks, Buck guessed he wasn't the only one.

“Okay-“ Eddie said shortly. “Why don’t you tug down your pants a little more?”

“Like this?” Buck adjusted his jeans a little and frowned.

“Here…” Eddie walked up to Buck and after a shared look with Buck, reached down for Buck’s belt. Eddie unhooked it, and then somewhat to Buck’s disappointment rehooked it just a moment later. Only when Eddie reset it he made the belt significantly looser. Buck’s jeans sagged down an inch or two from his waist, taking his boxers with them. Eddie smiled up at Buck, and ran his fingers along the exposed skin, tracing along the v of muscles right above Buck’s jeans…

“Anybody home?”

Buck and Eddie jumped about a foot apart as Carla came around the corner of the house into the backyard, Christopher right behind her. She paused when she caught sight of Eddie and Buck, her eyebrows raised knowingly.

"This uh- this isn't what it looks like," Buck said weakly.

“Mmhm.” Carla smiled.

"Hey, Carla." Eddie smiled a little guiltily. "Thanks for dropping Christopher off."

“Seems to me I should have waited a little longer.” Carla laughed.

"No-" Buck stammered a little. "No, it's not anything like that. Eddie was just taking some pictures of me."

Carla just laughed even harder. "Oh, I bet."

“For the calendar!” Buck sputtered. “At work. The sexy firefighter calendar.”

“Uh-huh.” Carla smiled and fanned herself a little. “You might have to remind me to buy a copy.”

“What’s the calendar for dad?” Christopher asked.

"It helps raise money for the department buddy." Eddie walked over to Christopher and hugged him. "You have a good day at school?"

Christophe nodded. “Are you staying for dinner Carla?”

"You're more than welcome to," Eddie added. "I've got more than enough ribs."

Carla waved him off. "Oh no I appreciate the offer honey but I've got to get back home to my own kids. Though if your cooking is as good as Christopher said I'll have to take you up on it another time."

“Do it.” Buck smiled. “Eddie’s almost as good as Cap.”

Carla smiled and waved good-bye, heading back around the house to the driveway. Buck waked up to Christopher and gave him a hug of his own before reaching down and ruffling his hair.

“Why don’t we go get your stuff put away bud and then we can help your dad by getting the table set up?”

“Yeah!” Christopher bounded back up into the house. Buck exchanged a little wink with Eddie before grabbing up his shirt and heading inside himself.

The rest of the evening Buck never got a chance to ask Eddie to see any of the shots he'd gotten, and honestly, Buck didn't even care. As interested as he was in the pictures, Buck was more than happy to just spend a nice evening with Chris and Eddie. Dinner really was great, and afterward, the three of them sat around the big dining room table playing one of Christopher's favorite board games until it was finally time for him to head off to bed. Buck took that as his eventual cue to leave too. Not that he wouldn't love spending the night with Eddie, but Buck needed to grab a clean uniform from his apartment before his shift tomorrow. They had an early morning shift, and Buck and Eddie both knew that if he stayed they probably wouldn't get much actual sleep. Besides, when Chris was home Buck tried to make a point of sleeping on Eddie's couch. He didn't want things to be weird for Chris like Buck was immediately swooping in to replace his mother or something. Buck loved the kid, and so far Christopher had been completely on board with Eddie and Buck's relationship. Buck wanted to make it stayed that way.

The drive back to his apartment was short enough. Buck was pretty tired and had made the drive from Eddie's place to his enough at this point that it was almost mindless. Buck dropped his keys and his wallet down in the bowl he kept by the door when he got inside. He grabbed a quick glass of water and brushed his teeth, then switched off the light and climbed the stairs up to his bed. He pulled his phone in on the little table next to his bed, then reached down to unlace his shoes. He tossed them under his bed unceremoniously. Buck stepped over to his closet and kicked off his clothes. He dumped them into his hamper, before pulling on an old comfortable pair of boxers and climbing into bed. Buck sighed, his bed was warm and comfy and he could feel himself slipping towards sleep almost immediately. Buck had to get up early tomorrow, and he planned on getting as much sleep as he could. His phone buzzed from the table next to his bed, and Buck fumbled for it in the darkness for a second before getting his thumb in the right place and locking it.

_You make it home okay?_

It was a text from Eddie. Buck smiled to himself at Eddie checking up on him and typed a short message back.

_Yep. Just climbed into bed. _

Buck frowned a little when he looked at it and added another quick message after it.

_Thanks again for helping with the photos today. Was a lot of fun. __J_

Buck was getting ready to put his phone down again when it chimed with Eddie’s reply.

_No problem. I had fun too._

Buck chuckled to himself and started typing.

_Maybe we’ll have to do it again sometime then. Something for our eyes-only. I wouldn’t mind having some sexy shots of you lying around. :p_

_ …_

Buck saw the little dots letting him know Eddie was typing appear and then disappear three different times. Buck frowned. What was Eddie doing? Buck got his answer a moment later when another message from Eddie finally came in. Buck actually dropped his phone when he saw it. He scrambled to untangle himself from the covers and grab it again, sleep suddenly the last thing on his mind. Eddie had sent Buck a photo. Buck clicked on the light on his bedside table so he could see it better.

Buck groaned low in his throat. Eddie looked incredible. Even with the bedding carefully placed to preserve at least a little of Eddie’s modesty Buck could feel his dick springing to life. He quickly saved the photo and then immediately called Eddie.

"Hey, Buck." Eddie teased, his voice low. "What's up?"

“My dick.” Buck snorted. “How did you even manage to take that picture yourself anyways?”

"I set the timer and balanced my phone on the bookshelf." Eddie chuckled. “Took a couple of tries to get it right.”

“I’m saving that photo.” Buck grinned. “Might even have to make it my wallpaper.”

“Considering how much you let Chris play on your phone I think I’m gonna have to veto that.” Eddie laughed. “Be a little awkward having to explain it. But feel free to keep it somewhere else.”

“I definitely will.” Buck licked his lips. “I have a feeling I’ll be revisiting it frequently.”

“Oh yeah?” Eddie asked. “So what about me? Do I get a picture back then?”

“You got plenty already…”

“Buck-“

Buck laughed. "Hang on-" Buck took the phone away from his ear for a second and threw back his covers. He quickly shucked off his boxers and grabbed his cock with the hand not holding his phone, quickly stroking it to full hardness. Buck flipped the camera around on his phone so he could see what it was looking at, and repositioned himself a little, propping himself up on his pillows. When Buck was satisfied with what he saw he pushed the button to take the picture. He managed to capture everything from his head down to about mid-thigh where the covers were still partially wrapped around his legs. Buck grinned as he looked the picture over, making sure his cock would be clearly visible before sending it on to Eddie. Buck hit send and lifted the phone back up to his ear. "Alright there you go… Buck could hear Eddie’s phone ding as the photo went through, and then a little grunt from Eddie.

“Jezz Buck-“ Eddie ground out. “You submit that to the calendar they’ll want to make an X rated version just of you. Could make a fortune for the department…”

“Right.” Buck laughed. “I’ll just sell my body to pay for our budget. I’m sure Athena and the rest of the police department would love that.”

Eddie snorted. Buck thought he could hear a little rustling of the sheets through the phone too.

“Are you hard Eddie?” Buck asked huskily.

"Obviously." Eddie chuckled. "I've been half-hard since this afternoon."

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Yeah…”

Buck groaned picturing it. Eddie, looking as gorgeous as he did, naked and jerking himself off in bed… all alone… Buck bit his lip to keep from whimpering. He wrapped his fist around his cock and started stroking it again. “I should have slept over.”

"Can't," Eddie said a little wistfully. "Christopher is here. You know how we get…"

"I keep telling you I can be quiet when I need to-" Buck hissed.

"Sorry babe." Eddie moaned a little, and Buck's cock jumped in response. "The evidence says otherwise.”

"Can we at least Facetime?" Buck whimpered. With anyone else, he might have been worried about how needy he sounded, but this was Eddie, and Buck needed off _now_. “Please?”

“I wish we could.” Eddie groaned in frustration. “But you know what a light sleeper Chris is. Especially after the nightmares…” Eddie winced a little. “I don’t want to wake him. I’m probably pushing it a little just talking to you…”

Buck sighed and tried to keep the frustration from his voice. Christopher... right. Buck understood what Eddie was saying, but Christopher's room was a decent way down the hall from Eddie's. They would probably be okay… but Buck didn't want to risk it either. Christopher knew Buck and Eddie were together, but that didn't mean Buck wanted to wake him with their phone sex. Besides just disturbing the little guy's sleep that might lead to some awkward conversations Eddie was probably hoping to put off for at least a few more years.

"You put your phone on speaker at least," Eddie said softly. "You can have both hands free and pull up that photo…"

Buck groaned a little just thinking about it and hurried to do just that. God that picture was hot. It wasn't as good as actually having Eddie here with him, but Buck would take what he could get.

“You there Buck?”

"Yes-" Buck started to nod. "Yeah, I'm here…"

"Play with your nipples for me," Eddie whispered. "Pretend it's my hands…"

Buck gasped a little as he pinched one of his pecs to a pointed nub, his other hand still wrapped around his cock and pumping it in a slow steady rhythm.

“I wish I could see you right now…” Eddie moaned a little, and Buck felt a little thrill run through him, like a jolt of electricity right up his spine, at the knowledge that Eddie was jerking off, getting himself like this to _Buck_.

“W-what would you do if you were here?” Buck asked breathlessly.

“Keep playing with your chest…” Eddie’s voice was low and heavy through the speaker of Buck’s phone. “Know how sensitive your nipples are… Maybe someday I’ll see if I can get you to cum from just from them…”

Buck whimpered a little again. Eddie was normally so proper and professional, getting to hear him talk like this a real turn on. Buck squeezed his cock, milking a few drops of precum out of the flushed head.

"Then I think I'd have to play with your ass…" Eddie hissed. "God, you have a nice ass, Buck. Those jeans you were wearing today- hell even your uniform at firehouse…"

Buck sped up the hand on his dick, bringing the other down from his chest to slip a finger between his ass cheeks and run a finger along the smooth ring of muscle there.

“I’d lift your legs up and pound you back into your mattress. Nice and hard just like you like it. Leave an impression behind in your bed even if it isn’t memory foam…” Eddie laughed a little. “Would you like that Buck? A permanent little divot in your bed from me fucking you?”

“It-“ Buck gasped, “It might making jerking off a little more exciting.”

“How are you doing Buck?” Eddie asked. “You leaking yet?”

Buck lifted his head up off of the pillows for a second to look down at his dick and chuckled. “Like a faucet.” The end of Buck’s cock and his hand were both slick with precum. He shivered a little, a looked back at his phone and the picture of Eddie there, perfect even in the dim light of his bedroom. “I’m getting close…”

“Me too babe-“ Eddie wheezed. “Almost there…”

A strangled little gasp came over the phone, and Buck knew Eddie was cumming. It was all too much for Buck, and before he knew his own cock was erupting, showering his hand and his chest with his cum. Buck kept pumping his cock, riding his orgasm for all it was worth until finally, he had to stop. His dick slipped out of his wet hand and back against his stomach, still twitching. Buck was seeing spots for a few minutes. When he finally came back down from the high of his release, he turned back to his phone.

“Eddie?”

“Yeah…”

Eddie sounded as winded as Buck, and Buck felt a warmth pooling in his chest, hoping it had all been as good for Eddie as it was for him. Buck let out a bark of laughter when he looked back at his phone screen. A stray shot from his cock had somehow managed to land a few drops of cum on the screen, right across Eddie’s nearly naked body. Buck whipped the screen off, starring at the sexy image of his boyfriend. “We need to meet up before our shift tomorrow.”

“Agreed.” Eddie laughed. “I drop Christopher off at 7:30.”

“I’ll be at your house before you get back.” Buck grinned. “That should give us an hour at least.”

“Mm.” Eddie hummed agreeably. “And we can still shower up before work.”

“Well then…” Buck sighed, his tiredness from early coming back with a vengeance now that he’d gotten some release, “Until tomorrow then.”

“Night Buck.”

Buck could practically hear Eddie smiling through the phone. "Love you." Buck switched his phone off and set it back on the nightstand, double-checking to make sure he set his alarm. Buck didn't bother cleaning himself up at- he'd only get dirty again in the morning. Buck fell asleep with a huge grin on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've tried incorporating pictures in one of my stories, but when I stumbled across that picture of Ryan Guzman the idea for this came to me and I had to get it down. :)


End file.
